Alternative Life
by Sith Jesto
Summary: “My name is Jack Bauer. I could have been anything, if my life did not take an unexpected turn. But I knew I couldn’t, would not give up my only treasure, my daughter Kim.”
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is an AU story – I had this crazy idea what would happen if something changed Jack Bauer's past. Where would he be now (sometime I mix up timelines, if they did not suit for my story, like birth date).

Warning: I am not native English speaker, (so grammar and other mistake likely- help always welcomed) and I did not see the show just up to Season 3 so far (here the others did not air yet)

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_My name is Jack Bauer. I could have been anything, if my life did not take an unexpected turn. But I knew I couldn't, would not give up my only treasure, my daughter Kim." _

**Chapter 1**

Life and Death. Eternal circle. They change everything.

Jack Bauer sat on the dirty street in a dark alley, his blond hair looked messy as it strike up every possible way. His clothes dirty and worn. His face and eyes blank, only the tears betrayed his emotional-state, the pain what he felt.

Under a short year his life turned upside down. First he found out he would became a father, he was shocked, confused and happy. He and Terri were so happy. Only their happiness did not last long, when their parents found out they wanted to make them abort the unborn baby, because they were too young for a responsibility like that, children themselves. But they, Terri and Jack wanted to keep the child, loved the baby with their all heart. Not seeing other possibility, they run, as far as they could without looking back. Their life was hard, but they managed, because they had one another, someone who they could trust, who trusted in them and knew until they were together nothing could hart them. Nothing.

Only nothing kept forever.

A lone tear escaped Jack's eyes as he looked down at the tiny baby in his lap, bundled in his pullover and jacket to keep her safe and warm. Life and Death. Eternal circle. Terri dyed giving birth to their daughter, and Kim live. And while his life changed irreversible again, the world goes on without missing a bit, people smiling, joking, living their every day life, while one lone figure, a fifteen year-old child morn the loss of his love.

The baby, Kim started to fuss, most likely hungry. Her crystal blue eyes met her father's similar gaze, raising Jack out his shell-shocked trans, reminding him what was important in his life, why he needed to move. Far away the closing police car's siren warned him to need to move. He climbed to his feet, adjusted the baby on his arm and walked away. With one last glance he looked back at the hospital where his life changed again, where Terri died, where Kim was born, where a part of him lost forever, before he turned away before vanishing in the mass in the busy street.

TBC

------------------------------------

Tell me what you think so far. If anyone interested in the idea to make a fic, just borrow it, but tell me I would like to read it. : )


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Its started to rain. Jack looked up desperately, trying to will away the coming storm, before looking down at his daughter. Kim fussed in his arm, she tried to drink out the last drop of milk and infant nutrition from the now empty bottle. Making her displeasure knew by her wiggling and fussing.

"Sorry sweetheart, there no more." He tried to sooth his little girl. He positioned the baby's weight fully on his left arm and with his right he dug in his jeans and jacket pocket, they were as empty as Kim's battle. Jack knew intellectually he hadn't got any money left after paying for Kim's last food, but the man hope. He gave up his fruitless search and started to walk down the small alley where they spent the last few days. Jack hoped some of the carton box will hold out and gave enough protection from the rain. He crawled in their usually place, a small corner from where he could see the whole alley without being seen, and the ventilator shaft gave enough warm to keep them warm at nights.

By the time he settled down, Kim fallen asleep, Jack was tried as well, he was just about to nod off when shooting noise brought back him in full alertness. The noise got louder, soon he could hair the running feet's echo in the silent street, he hardly dared breath, unconsciously he pulled Kim closer to his body. Then he saw them, one of the local Mexican gang chasing a man, who Jack did not knew. There were shoots again and the man fallen to knees, his hand clasped at his side, his dark brown eyes looked cold, his future devoid of emotions.

"hey amigo you should not have come here." leered the gang leader, his dark eyes danced with cruel amusement.

"Fuck off Ramon, you won't get away with this. If Thomson hear …" Ramon the gang leader stuck out and hit the kneeling figure, his man's stepped closer, all leveled their gun at the man.

"Thomson won't know about this Davis, not until he die before my feet."

"You are mad if you think he won't find out. And even if you manage to do it they will hunt you done, no body can just kill Marco Thomson and walk away, their will be retribution." hissed the man, his head held high. It looked to Jack that the man looked toward his hiding place. Ramon and his gang just laugh at him before they execute him. The gang left leaving behind a died body.

Jack waited a minuet or two, before he crawled out from his hideout, and slowly moved closer to the man. Kim fussed a bit in her sleep but didn't wake up, luckily. Jack never saw died body before, not even Terry's. The body looked still, red blood poled around the body.

Jack positioned Kim in his left hand before he kneeled down beside the body. He saw the man's wallet picking out of the man's jacket. He stared at it for a long time, licked his dry lips and reached out for it. The man was died, and didn't need his wallet anymore and if Jack didn't take it, someone else will. Jack convinced himself in the end and pocketed the wallet. He run his hand over the body, he felt something in the man's left pocket, he pulled out a cell phone.

In the distant he could hear the closing police car's siren, without thinking he pocketed a mobil as well, as he hurriedly stood up. Jack hurriedly left the alley.

-------------------------

Jack spotted a MacDonald's a few street down from his original hiding place, he never was there before, when Terri lived they had a bit of money but always need for something else, after she died, Jack could not get nearly enough to feed them both, but now in the pouring rain, after what he saw just now, it looked even more comforting and beckoning then ever before. His stomach grumbled loudly. He made up his mind and walked in the restaurant. He didn't know he was cold before he stepped inside, it felt so good to feel the warm air first on his wet cold skin.

He bought a menu and settled down in one of the rare box. As he found out when he paid, taking the wallet was a good idea, he found 3 hundred and some in it. With this money he could rent a room for a week or if they stay in the alley maybe it would be enough food for a month. And what to do when they run out of the money… Nobody want to hire a teen with a baby in toe, not even illegally.

Maybe he could sell the info to one of Thomson's man. He knew it could be dangers, he was not stupid or innocent enough to think they would pay for a kid or left him alive at all, but desperate time brought desperate measures. And if it was not desperate time he did not know what could be.

But how to make it work, how to find Thomson or one of his man, how to stay alive. His gaze rested on Kim's peaceful face as he though about what to do. He pulled out the wallet and looked thought it again, in hope to find something he missed last time, but there was nothing new. He just remembered the cell phone he confiscated.

It was clear as well, there wasn't any name in it, but in the call list, there was one number he called a lot. It was a clue. Jack looked at it for a long time, he picked up the phone a redialed the number.

"Andrews." cracked out a deep raspy voice. Jack disconnected the call. He needed to know who was this Andrews, who he worked for. But it could wait, the man may or may not pay he need to find that out first, he started to write a sms:

'Davis died. Thomson in danger. Want to know more pay for it.'

And he send it out before he was able to think thought it again and change his mind. He put down the phone and started to eat his remains of his food.


End file.
